Perasaan Berharga
by voly ichi yama
Summary: Jika kau bertanya pada si pirang, siapakah orang yang paling dia sukai, maka dia pasti akan menjawabnya dengan suara riang dan tersenyum layaknya anak kecil./"Aku menyukai Kurokocchi ssu "/Dan jika kau bertanya padanya, 'Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi-kun' maka dia akan menjawabnya dengan wajah mererah dan mata berair, layaknya seorang gadis yang baru menemukan cintanya.


Perasaan Berharga

Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi, KiKuroKi

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rating : K+

* * *

Jika kau bertanya pada si pirang, siapakah orang yang paling dia sukai, maka dia pasti akan menjawabnya dengan suara riang dan tersenyum layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku menyukai Kurokocchi ssu~"

Dan jika kau bertanya padanya, 'Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan Akashi-kun?' maka dia akan menjawabnya dengan wajah mererah dan mata berair, layaknya seorang gadis yang baru menemukan cintanya.

Ah tapi dalam hal ini memang benar, Kise memang telah menemukan cintanya, tapi bukan pada Kuroko, melainkan pada seorang kepala merah yang selalu menampilkan wajah bingungnya.

* * *

Lalu kenapa seorang Kise Ryouta bisa menyukai sesosok mahluk seperti Akashi Seijuurou, yang memang perbedaannya sifat diantara mereka itu sangat terlihat jelas? Jadi bagaimana jika kita menanyakannya?

Kise-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu pada Akashi-kun?

Dengan wajah memerah, si pirang cantik itu selalu menjawabnya. "Hu—uh? Ke—kenapa kau menanyakannya ssu?" Dan tentu saja dia kembali memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, hal yang sangat biasa dia lakukan.

Jika sudah seperti ini, kalian hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas maklum. Entah bagaimana caranya, si pirang ceria ini selalu bertingkah seperti seorang gadis tsundere yang tengah jatuh cinta jika hal itu menyangkut seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Aku hanya ingin menanyakannya, dan kurasa kau tidak ingin beberapa kumpulan foto 'cantik'-mu tersebar ke media masa 'kan?

Seakan mengerti maksud sang penanya, Kise segera memasang wajah pucatnya. Menarik nafasnya pelan dan mengghembuskannya, cukup lama dia mengulang ritual tersebut, sampai akhirnya dirinya mendapatkan ketenangannya. "Aku menyukai Akashicchi." Jawabnya singkat, walau mempertahankan wajah biasanya, namun sang penanya dapat sangat jelas melihat raut memerahnya.

Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Kuroko-kun?

Terlalu terus terang, itulah yang tengah dipikirkan Kise pada sang penanya, mengingat bagaimana Kise baru saja mengendalikan diri saat ditanyai tentang bagaimana perasaannya pada Akashi, kini Kise kembali memerah dikala mendengar pertanyaan kedua.

Dengan wajah memerah, Kise kembali menjawabnya. "Aku menyukai Kurokocchi ssu." Terdengar intonasi manja di delamnya, dan dari sikap Kise kali ini, dapat dipastikan bahwa perasaanya pada Akashi jelas berbeda dengan perasaanya terhadap Kuroko.

Kise mulai menunjukkan gestur tidak nyaman, dan bertanya-tanya akan seperti apa lagi kalimat Tanya yang akan diajukan padanya. Mungkinkah sesuatu yang jauh lebih memalukan?

Menurutmu Kuroko Tetsuya itu orang yang bagaimana?

Memasang wajah bodohnya Kise hanya bisa menggumamkan sebuah kata Tanya, yang cukup menyebalkan "Huh?" mendapat tatapan penuh dari sang penanya Kise segera melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ku—Kurokocchi… dia orang yang baik ssu.. dia bahkan tidak membenciku.. sa…saat aku mengatakan aku menyukainya…" Lagi-lagi si mahluk pirang ini memerahkan wajahnya, namun kali ini ada sebuah senyum kecil dibibirnya. "Aku beruntung mengenal Kurokocchi ssu." Hanya itu yang dapat Kise katakana, setelah selanjutnya si pirang itu kembali pada sifat aslinya.

Menghembus nafas lelah, si penanya mulai memijit pelipisnya, dan kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama, namun kali ini dengan opsi yang berbeda.

Menurutmu Akashi Seijuurou itu orang yang bagaimana?

Andai saja saat ini Kise tengah menikmati cokelat panasnya, maka dapat dipastikan kalau dirinya akan memuntahkan minuman favoritnya tersebut. Dengan tergagap Kise mulai menjelaskan. "Sei—eh—A—Aka—Akashicchi… menyebalkan ssu!" Dan dengan raut anak kecilnya Kise mulai menceritakan pendapatnya tentang Akashi.

"Seicchi saaaaaangaaat menyebalkan! Dia selalu menggangguku ssu! Walau sebenarnya Seicchi itu anak yang imut, dan baik hati, Seicchi tetaplah orang yang menyebalkan!" Masih dengan semangatnya Kise terus memberikan pendapatnya tentang Akashi.

Namun ada satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan oleh si penanya, dari beberapa kali Kise mengalami 'terpeleset' panggilan, dan sampai akhirnya dirinya memanggil Akashi dengan nama kecilnya—yang entah si pirang sadari atau tidak— dalam hal ini, sangat terlihat jelas bahwa si pirang memang lebi menyukai Akashi, karenanya sang penanya kembali memberikan pertanyaannya.

Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Akashi Seijuurou?

Kise yang baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya –untuk mencela Akashi— kembali menutup mulutnya.

Bungkam.

Dan hal itu membuat sang penanya kembali menghela nafas lelah. Memilih untuk mengganti opsi pertanyaannya sang penanya mulai membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Baik, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Kuroko Tetsuya?

Menghadapi Kise Ryouta memang tidak mudah, namun layaknya anak kecil, itu juga tidak akan menjadi sulit jika kalian bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan olehnya. Kembali kedua mata sang penanya menatap si pirang yang tengah, tertegun? Baiklah menunggunya sambil menyesap secangkir teh yang disediakan juga tidak buruk.

Memainkan kedua tangannya Kise kembali membuat sebuah senyum, sebuah senyum yang sukses membuat si penanya mengangkat alisnya heran. Itu bukanlah sebuah senyum biasa, terlihat kegembiraan dan kebahagiaan…

Seperti…

Seorang ibu yang mengetahui anaknya telah berhasil?

Yah mungkin seperti itulah yang ada di pikiran penanya, yang pasti Kise Ryouta memang memiliki banyak ekspresi, dan itu semua cukup—sangat— sulit untuk diartikan.

"Awalnya kupikir Kurokocchi itu bodoh ssu, dia tidak pandai dalam bermain basket, tapi berhasil menjadi seorang regular, itu sedikit menyebalkan. Tapi saat aku mengetahui tentang kemampuan sebenarnya, perasaan benci itu berubah menjadi suka… mungkin aku mengaguminya. Terus berkembang dan menjadi seorang regular untukku, sedikit banyak itu semua berkat Kurokocchi."

Mungkin si pirang mulai lelah, karena itulah si penanya mendapati mahluk berisik itu tengah meminum tehnya. Setelah meletakkannya kembali, Kise 'pun segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi diantara kami, namun aku tahu, Kurokocchi tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku, bahkan sampai saat aku menemukan orang lain."

Ah~ lagi-lagi si pirang ini membuat sebuah ekspresi yang membuat si penanya gemas, walau bagaimana 'pun ekspresi bahagiannya beberapa saat lalu, sukses membuat si penanya tersendak kaget, namun kali ini dirinya jauh lebih kaget dibandingkan sebelumnya. Karena dapat dengan—sangat—amat—teramat—jelas sang penanya melihat senyum penuh kebahagiaan, bahkan lebih dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Melihat hal itu si penanya kembali menyesap tehnya dan menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari si pirang.

"Ada hal yang membuatku sangat senang, saat Kurokocchi mengatakan 'Aku beruntung, karena rivalku adalah Kise-kun' dan saat dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak membenci diriku, karena perasaanku, jujur saja saat itu aku sangat senang, bahkan aku ingin terbang karenanya."

Memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menikmati tehnya sang penanya masih memsang indra pendengarnya dengan sangat awas, mungkin saja kali ini si pirang itu akan menggumamkan sesuatu yang sangat pelan.

"Aku beruntung, orang lain yang kusukai itu Kurokocchi ssu." Gumam Kise, saat itu juga sang penanya menunjukkan senyum puasnya, membuka matanya dan medapati sipirang yang tengah menunduk. Dengan rona merah yang kentara.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun?

Mengangkat wajahnya Kise kembali memandang pada si penanya, menghela nafas berat, sepertinya kali ini Kise lebih memlih untuk pasrah dan mulai menuturkan perasaannya.

"Akashicchi itu… awal aku bertemu dengannya… dia menyebalkan, selalu menghukumku karena keterlambatanku, oke itu memang salahku… hanya saja, kurasa dia tidak perlu sekejam itu ssu!"

Sambil memajukan bibirnya Kise mulai menceritakan tentang keburukan seorang Akashi, yah walau sepertinya tanpa diberi tahu 'pun semua orang sudah tahu akan hal itu. Untuk kali ini, yang dapat disimpulkan oleh si penanya adalah:

'Kise Ryouta adalah seorang tsundere laknat jika itu berhubungan dengan Akashi Sejuurou.'

"Tapi—"

'Hm? Apa? Apa yang baru saja dikatakan si pirang itu? 'Tapi?' Tapi apa?'

Tertarik akan ucapan si pirang yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya si penanya segera memberikan perhatian penuh pada si manja yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya pada tepian meja yang ada di depan mereka.

"Walau begitu… seiring berjalannya dengan waktu.. aku dapat menyadari perasaanku pada Seicchi, terlebih ketika dirinya mengurusku, saat aku sakit, mengajariku saat aku tengah kesulitan dalam beberapa mata pelajaran, dan satu hal yang membuatku merasa bersalah padanya…"

Kise Ryouta mulai menangis, dan hal itu membuat sang penanya membulatkan matanya—kaget.

"Aku bodoh… beberapa saat lalu aku memberikannya sebuah surat, entah itu love letter atau thanks letter.. saat aku memberikan surat tersebut, dengan senyumannya Seicchi menerima surat anehku, dan saat.. aku mengatakan aku menyukai Kurokocchi… Seicchi sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu.. tapi—tapi—aku tahu.. aku sudah membuatnya terluka…"

Apapun yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka hal itu dapat membuat si penanya merasakan kesedihan yang dimiliki oleh seorang Kise Ryouta. Walau dirinya tahu bahwa Kise adalah orang yang suka 'terluka' namun dirinya tidak perah tahu—atau menyangka— bahwa Kise akan melakukannya sejauh ini.

Dengan kedua lengan kurusnya Kise mulai memegangi tepian meja, menyembunyikan wajah menangisnya disana. Sungguh pemandangan yang mengis hati, saat kau mengetahui apa dan seperti apa yang dia rasakan.

"…Aku telah membuat orang yang kucintai terluka… aku benar-benar yang terburuk… jika..jika Seicchi… ingin…"

Mengerti akan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh si pirang, sang penanya segera bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk pelan pundak si pirang, memintanya untuk berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup menyisa tersebut.

Dengan mata madunya, Kise kembali melayangkan tatapan—sedih—nya pada orang yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Mengerti maksud akan hal itu Kise hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Mendapati ketenangan si pirang, sang penanya kembali ketempatnya dan mencoba menyamankan posisinya.

"Jika… boleh berharap… aku ingin mengetahui perasaan Seicchi tentang diriku ssu…"

Melirik sekilas pada si pirang, sang penanya kembali mengernyit dan menghela nafas berat, ada apa dengan perubahan mood mahluk di depannya ini? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Yah tapi dirinya hanya kembali memasang wajah maklumnya seraya memberikan senyum simpul pada si pirang.

Mungkin aku harus bertanya pada Akashi-kun nantinya.

Memberikan seringai jahilnya sang penanya kembali melirik kearah Kise yang kini tengah bungkam serta memerah, dasar bocah, sesaat menangis, sesaat memalu, dan sisaat yang lain dirinya malah tertawa dengan bebas berserta wajah bahagianya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, si penanya kembali membuka mulutnya.

Pertanyaan terakhir.

Bagimu, Kuroko Tetsuya dan Akashi Seijuurou, itu siapa?

Pertanyaan terakhir, dan pertannyaan terlama yang memakan waktu. Cukup lama baginya untuk mendengar jawaban dari Kise, sepertinya mahluk kuning itu tengah sibuk mencari kunci jawaban, atau mungkin beberapa 'contekan' untuk soal 'ujian' kali ini.

Menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, kali ini kise sudah memiliki sebuah jawaban yang menurutnya saat jelas, dan yang jauh lebih baik dari jawaban yang terus menghampiri otaknya.

Dengan wajah senyum,Kise memiringkan kepalanya, senyum lembut masih terukir di bibirnya.

"Kurokocchi, adalah orang yang pernah kucintai dan masih kucintai."

"Akashicchi, adalah orang yang kucintai dan akan terus kucintai."

Jawab Kise, kali ini dengan rona merah kecil diwajahya, kala si pirang itu memberitahukan jawabannya.

Memejamka matanya maklum, sang penanya benar-benar puas akan jawaban tersebut.

'Benar-benar Kise Ryouta.'

Kali ini si penanya sangat puas ketika mengetahui semua yang diinginkannya. Mungkin lain kali dirinya juga harus memberikan pertanyaan yang sama pada Akashi, hal itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, itulah yang tengah dipikirkannya.

Setelah mengantarkan Kise keluar dari tempatnya, sang penulis segera mengambil perlengkapannya dan segera mengetikkan apa saja yang di dengarnya oleh alat perekam. Menampilkan senyum jahilnya, mungkin sepertiya dia harus menyampaikan semua yang dapat dia tulis pada kedua orang yang tegah membuatnya tidak berkutik saat ini.

==========================================ende=======================================

Saya membuat ini, dan ini diambil dari perasaan Kicchan RP-saya, dan saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada Akashi_KRI dan GentleAzure dan saya harap kalian tidak megamuk pada saya setelah anda membaca semua ini.


End file.
